thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lang Buddha
“WHO IS THIS GUY LMAO??” '' Introduction '''Lang Buddha', generally identifying himself as Lang “Madafukking” Buddha is an American citizen of Chinese descent. He is one of the founding members of Leanbois, and is often seen partnering up with Tony Corleone. Buddha shares a great love for his Grandma’s pink minivan. Buddha is often regarded by his friends as the worst driver in the city. Background Early Life At a young age, Buddha knew he wanted to conquer the world. He has a long friendship with Bob Coolidge, Lang's grandma would bring food to Coolidge's place. He started off his crime career by selling weed on the streets of Los Santos. Not long after that, he attempted to sell narcotics to taxi driver Avonn Barksdale. They soon connected with each other because of their mutual love for weed. Emergence of The Leanbois Buddha living a criminal life selling narcotics in the street of Los Santos soon came across Avonn Barksdale. It was not soon after in which Barksdale recruited Buddha along with Bob Coolidge. Buddha first involvement with Leanbois was the burning of Dannie Slater. Not long after that Buddha was involved in the burning of Amber Pae and many other unrelated crimes under the reign of Avonn Barksdale. During this period Avonn Barksdale went missing and not much has been heard from him since. Life after Avon Leanbois only consisting of Buddha, Corleone and Saab soon started to recruit the likes of Reginald Bigglesby, Peter Ross and associate Fanny Pudding. This meant a new era of crime for the Leanbois. Leanbois Insurances Together the Leanbois came up with Leanbois Insurances (LBI). Their first hire was Veronica Neptune in the position of “sexetary”. The insurance company would provide the clients with repair kits and free taxi rides. LBI got known for their commercial tune created by Lang Buddha and voiced over by Tony Corleone. Failed bank heist After the fall of LBI, Buddha was looking into new endeavors. He approached his good friend Corleone. This led to an attempt to set up a bank heist. The bank heist was unsuccessful and Buddha was prosecuted. During the citywide investigation, led by Trooper Eli Thompson, regarding the bank heist Buddha got increasingly paranoid. This forced Buddha to go into hiding after being followed by an unknown vehicle. Life after Bankheist Not long after Buddha was working to pay off his debt to the state. It is believed that Buddha’s debt was reaching close to half million at its highest point. During this period he connected with Harry Brown and Alexis Freeman, but still maintained his friendships with Corleone, Saab, and Bigglesby. Buddha soon set up a meeting with his friends with the intent to give the Leanbois organization a new fresh wind. Under the Leanbois brand Buddha entered the Kimchi Adventures event with Tony Corleone. During this time he got closer friendship with Harry Brown, this resulted in Brown gaining intel for Lang and eventually lead to Brown helping and become associate for the Leanbois for short period of time. Million dollar race In the fifth and last qualification round, Lang Buddha and Tony Corleone successfully qualified for the Finale. They were able to decipher the clue “Duck sauce” as dark souls as well as the location. In the final race, they were unable to win after leading for the most part of the race. On August 22, 2017, Buddha finally managed to pay his debt off. As of 2018, Buddha's current whereabouts are unknown. Known Victims * Dannie Slater: Set on fire * Amber Pae: Set on fire * Sayeed White: Hit by vehicle * Rajj Patel: Street fight and multiple other verbal and physical altercations. * Al Saab: Hit by vehicle * Multiple unknown narcotics users: Knocked out after refusing to buy his products * Multiple traffic victims: Hit by a vehicle, involved in vehicle collisions. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Civilian